


За окном вьюжило

by Thexalux



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Прелюдия.
Relationships: Athenril/Female Hawke (Dragon Age)





	За окном вьюжило

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Dark Games 2020  
> Первый год Хоук в Киркволле

За окном вьюжило. Снежные хлопья бились в стекло.

Огонь в камине тихонько потрескивал, добавляя маленькой комнатушке долю таинственного уюта, располагавшего к интимным разговорам и откровенным поступкам.

— Я слышала, Гамлен предлагал тебе поработать и у Миирана, — сказала вдруг Атенриль, медленно покачивая в руке бокал с вином. Пламя высвечивало ее тонкие скрещенные лодыжки, выступавшие из-под подола юбки.

— Не сочти, будто я осталась недовольна твоим выбором, но почему ты все-таки пошла ко мне?

Хоук ясно читала сдержанное любопытство на ее лице. Она сладко улыбнулась и сделала неторопливый глоток, смакуя свежий ягодный вкус, медленно обвела взглядом комнату, тесную, тонущую в полумраке, и, наконец, взглянула Атенриль прямо в глаза. 

— Все просто, — ответила она, наклоняя голову. — Девушек я люблю больше.

Хоук облизнулась, сделав еще один маленький глоток. Атенриль хмыкнула, помолчала некоторое время, позволяя, вероятно, сделать ситуацию менее двусмысленной. Хоук молчала, пристально наблюдая за ее лицом и расслабленной линией плеч.

— Вот как, — сказала Атенриль, и в ее голосе нетрудно было уловить сытое довольство. Хоук потянулась на кресле и оперлась на правый подлокотник, выставляя на обозрение острые ключицы, длинную шею и красивую грудь в широком вырезе слишком свободной рубахи. Атенриль приподняла уголки губ, наблюдая эту манипуляцию благосклонно, как будто принимала само собой разумеющийся подарок. 

— Именно, — кивнула Хоук.

Каминное пламя кидало теплые отсветы на их ноги, на шкуры, расстеленные по полу, на придвинутые близко друг к другу кресла, и оставляло углы комнаты и кровать у дальней стены в темноте, кажущуюся тем более темной, чем светлее было у камина.

— И что же, мужчины тебя не интересуют совсем? — тоном светской сплетницы спросила Атенриль, пробегая длинными тонкими пальцами по скромному узору гравировки на бокале. Хоук негромко засмеялась.

— Я могу с ними спать, если ты это имеешь в виду, — ответила она с провокационной бесстыдностью, кидая взгляд из-под ресниц. — Но в остальном — они действительно мне не интересны.

— Вот как, — повторила Атенриль, но теперь голос ее звучал мягче, звучал вкрадчивым разрешением. Хоук улыбнулась и, ловко перегнувшись через разделяющие их подлокотники, наклонилась прямо над Атенриль. Та не высказала ни недовольства, ни настороженности.

— Именно так, — выдохнула Хоук ей в губы. Выглядело это зверски непристойно. — Тебе придется первой меня поцеловать, чтобы я не платила потом за моральный ущерб.

Атенриль усмехнулась, отставила оба бокала на тумбу и поцеловала. Хоук ладонями скользнула от ее плеч к груди, распуская шнуровку. Атенриль прикусила ей губу и сама потянулась развязывать на Хоук пояс штанов, как будто делала это каждый раз, когда они собирались выпить вина в зимний вечер, и пламя камина высвечивало их босые ступни.


End file.
